1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel and to a method for forming fluorescent screens of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel comprising a rear plate (glass substrate), a front plate, and barrier ribs disposed therebetween is known. A method for forming fluorescent screens of a plasma display panel is known, which comprises the steps of coating a photosensitive solution dispersed with a fluorescent substance on a glass substrate, drying the glass substrate, radiating rays of light containing an absorption wavelength of the photosensitive solution to the glass substrate through a mask with a predetermined pattern so as to harden the light-exposed portion, developing the exposed portion, and removing the remaining portion of the photosensitive substance. In this method, by repeating the above-mentioned steps using three types of fluorescent substances for red (R), green (G), and blue (B) colors, desired fluorescent screens can be formed. Another known method for forming fluorescent screens on a glass substrate includes printing three types of pastes of screen printing fluorescent substance for R, G, and B thereon by using screen printing process.
On a plasma display panel, so as to improve luminous efficiency with limited amount of energy, it is preferable to form fluorescent screens on the wall surfaces of barrier ribs along with the surface of a glass substrate. However, in the above-mentioned conventional method (photolithography method) and screen printing method, it was difficult to form fluorescent screens on the wall surfaces of barrier ribs.